James the Tooth Fairy
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Ash, Brock and Misty are still traveling to Violet City, but Ash having a loose tooth stops them in their tracks. With help from Team Rocket, Ash is able to continue! Beware of weirdness.


Ash, Brock and Misty strolled through the forest on their way to Violet City. They kept themselves busy, in one way or another. Brock was analyzing the map, looking at it confusedly before turning it right side up with a knowing "Oh!" Misty was petting her little Togepi and Ash was stuffing countless wads of bubble gum into his mouth.

You see, Ash loved bubble gum, and always wanted to blow a huge bubble. What else can you expect from the immature ten year old? He chewed on the gum contentedly for a while before deciding that it was time to blow his first bubble. He chewed on the gum a little more for good measure and finally, after one last chew- Ash's tooth wiggled drastically out of place.

Ash registered this at once, and quickly spit the gum out of his mouth. Misty looked on in confusion, but figured out what had happened when Ash started to violently wiggle one of his baby teeth. "Well Ash, you're gonna lose a tooth? How cool!" Misty said enthusiastically, secretly wishing that one of her own baby teeth would fall out already.

Ash, however, wasn't as enthusiastic. As Pikachu struggled to get the humongous chunk of chewed gum out of its fur, Ash sat down beside a tree and scowled, still with a hand in his mouth. "I can't go on with a loose tooth!" he complained.

"And why not?" Brock demanded irritably, annoyed with the map and now Ash. He slammed the map down next to him.

"What if it falls out during a battle? What do I do?" Ash wailed. "Call off the battle?! That would be horrible! And if I'm in a Gym battle?"

"Put it in your pocket and continue the battle, twerp! Of course, calling off the battle would be great... For us!"

Ash, Misty and Brock gazed upwards in horror. The all too familiar Meowth balloon stared menacingly down at them, but its glare was nothing compared to the evil smirks of the three inside.

"Won't lose that tooth? Prepare for Tooth Fairy trouble!" shouted Jessie in a pink crown and wand.

"If you do, your Tooth Fairy money will be made double!" yelled the other Team Rocket member, James. He was all decked out in a pink tutu, fake sparkly wings and a rhinestone-bedazzled crown.

Ash, though in his 'dire predicament', couldn't help bug burst out laughing at the sight of James.

"You know what, twerp?" James cried. "I just came to help you lose your tooth!"

"You did?" everyone chorused. James nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

"If you get an electric charge from Pikachu, then it will fall out!"'he yelled. Misty and Brock looked at him suspiciously.

"That's really going to help?" Misty said rudely.

"How do we know that you're not trying to steal Pikachu?" Brock yelled accusingly.

"Trust me, he's not," Jessie answered, looking dazed. "I thought we were here to capture Pikachu. I even brought James's rose for him to use in the motto!"

Ash and James completely ignored the uninteresting side conversation and Ash asked suspiciously, "This isn't to just weaken Pikachu and I, is it?"

James shook his head. "Of course not! Remember all the other times that Pikachu shocked you and it helped for no good reason?"

Ash thought back to all the times where basically being struck by lightning had saved him and his friends' butts. There were a lot, so Ash decided to go along with it. "Pikachu, give me a Thunder Shock!" Ash clenched his eyes shut.

"Pika... CHU!" Pikachu shocked Ash as quickly as possible and plopped down to get the rest of the gum out of his tail.

The tooth popped right out and Ash smiled at James, with a visible gap between his top front and canine teeth.

"We're still going to try and steal Pikachu, you know!" Jessie screamed from the balloon. "Look out for a giant bug robot!"

Ash smiled and nodded. Even though MOST of the time Team Rocket were mean and nasty, on days like today they tried to help.

And Brock still couldn't figure out which way was north on his stupid, stupid map.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was random. XD I hope you liked it! Please review! :) I wrote it because I just lost a tooth. :) Maybe I'll get a visit from James in his RHINESTONE-BEDAZZLED CROWN! One can only hope... XD Thanks for reviewing! And here's a hint to everyone who reads Team Rocket's Saturday Night: The next episode or chapter is hilarious. XD See you next chapter!**

**Rose :D**


End file.
